The Elandili in the Woods
by mith-amrun
Summary: Elladan & Elrohir get caught in a snowstorm while hunting orcs.
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own orcs, or the twins Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
~This is just an idea...if you like it, then reveiw, and I'll keep going. No flames, no people who think they are tolkin rencarnated, and know all there is about Middle Earth.~  
  
~I used a mix of elvish and Drow~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The snow blinded Elladan and Elrohir's eyes, dispite the snow mask covering their eyes.  
  
"Elladan, we must turn back!" Elrohir called, but his brother shook his head.  
  
"The orcs were not so far ahead! We must catch them!"  
  
"Elladan, it is foy! The captured will not have survived the cold! We must turn back." Elrohir grabbed his brother's shoulder, who slumped dejectly.   
  
"You are right, brother." He turned around, and peered back down the mountian. "It is too late."  
  
They walked back down, the icy sleet finally finding their skin under the thick elvish garmets. Their usually nimble elvish feel stumbled over rocks hidden under rising soft snow, snow and ice started to turn their dark hair white, and after a long while, Elladan started to stumble openly, with Elrohir slowing as his legs went numb.  
  
"We need shelter, and fast." Elladan muttered, his voice nothing but a low quiver that even Elrohir's keen ears strained to hear. "I cannot stay like this for much longer."  
  
"This sn..snow is..." Elrohir was cut off as he tripped over a rock. He didn't get up, to Elrohir's alarm.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan pulled him up, and he smiled sheepsly.  
  
"I did not want to move..." He stood, his arms shaking. "It is hard to move now."  
  
Elladan wrapped his arms around him, and they started moving. "Sing Silmesse. It will help us."  
  
"Sinome háran i marya silmesse;   
Ilmello sílar tinwi lómesse;" Elrohir started to cough, and Elladan continued.  
  
"Cénanten, i telpeva hendi,   
ve cennente i cuivie Quendi.   
Alasse antar i menelmíri,   
laitan mi anvanye líri.   
Oiale ná i silme vinya;   
tíranyes sí vi Quende minya,   
vi minya Cuiviéneno   
i cenne cala eleno"  
  
"Tis a comforting song." Elrohir muttered, and his brother nodded.   
  
"It is. Would you like me to sing Tuile, like mother did when we were scared?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"ma cenilye Anar acala   
ma hlarilye filit alire   
íre tuile tule ara le?   
  
Anar lauca, haire filit-ómar   
laica salque arwa venya holmeo   
fanyar luini hellesse, en!   
vanye, vanye lóti linquilie   
  
ma cenilye alda atyulta   
ma hlarilye súre asúya   
íre i vinya lúme sinome sí?   
  
heldasse aldaron vanwa, súre mi olwar   
queni mótar titte latinassen   
helca ar lauca vilya, rossi, rossi   
caline auri, elene lómi tulir   
  
ma cenilye hína atyale   
ma hlarilye hína alala   
ar ma amorta órelya?   
  
híni mallessen, vendi, seldor   
celvar, olvar, atani nostar, ela!   
linte rámar, vanye lossi, calime hendi   
vanima, vanima, vanima, vanima" Elladan finshed, as Elrohir slipped again. Elladan went to pull him up, but his trembling legs gave in and he fell next to him.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
"Guuan phor." //Wake up.// A voice shook Elrohir, and he shook his head.  
  
"It is too cold." He muttered, and was rewared with a kick.  
  
"Guuan phor!." The voice snapped, and rolled him over. "Dos orn el ka dos xun naut." //You will die if you do not.//  
  
"I am comftable." He muttered, but opened his eyes. The sleet was still falling, but sofly now. It was night, or close to.  
  
"I find that hard to belive, concidering how cold your skin is, elf." His eyes followed the voice, to where a a heavly clothed figure stood, the voice muffled by the fabric. Next to the figure, stood a horse in coverings.  
  
"Mani naa essa en lle?" //Whats your name?//  
  
"Mellon." //Friend.//   
  
Elrohir got up with the person's help, and onto the horses back, behind Elladan who was asleep still. The figure took the horse's bridle, and started across the snowly plain, to where dark trees stood menacingly against the dark grey sky.  
  
"Dos ph' al'doer ulu zexen'uma wun ussta delmah, darthirii." //You are welcome to stay in my home, elf.// The person called over the howl of the wind.  
  
"I thank you." He called back, fighting the urge to sleep. "Is it far?"  
  
"Beyond the trees."  
  
After a good half hour, they came to a log cabin, in a roughly made yard. The person led the horse right into one of the buildings, (the smaller one) and helped him off. Together they pulled off Elladan.  
  
"Can you carry this elf to my home?" The person asked, and guestered to the horse. "I must make Elvea-yualë comftable."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "I can."  
  
He struggled under his brothers weight, but made it to the cabin easly. Inside, it was simply furnished, and a fire was burning down in the fireplace. He lay Elladan down nearby, and put another log on.  
  
The person came in soon, and started to pull off the coverings. "Creoso a'baramin" //Welcome to my dwelling//  
  
They pulled off the hood, and Elrohir stared.  
  
"A woman!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nay...I was not expecting..."  
  
She nodded, and went to a box. Pulling out a bottle, and handmade cups, she made him sit next to the fire. "Of course not. I should have warned you."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "There was no need, really."  
  
"Amin dele ten'ho." //I am worried about him.// She poured honey collored liqued into the three cups. "I could not wake him."  
  
"He will be fine now." Elrohir took a sip, and smiled as mead warmed his throat. "He was always hard to wake."  
  
"Lle anta est" //You need to rest.// She stood, and pulled down a bed off the wall. Seeing his surprise she shrugged. "You are not the first to need help, elf. It was a useful idea."  
  
"Call me Elrohir. And this is my brother, Elladan."  
  
She smiled. "You trust me with your names? Then I shall return the favor. I am Aranel."  
  
"An elvish name?"  
  
"I am a half-elf." She dismissed it quickly. "Kaim." //Sleep.//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Silmesse   
In starlight  
  
  
Sinome háran i marya silmesse;   
Here I am sitting in the pale moonlight;   
  
Ilmello sílar tinwi lómesse;   
from Ilmen sparks are shining in [the] night;   
  
Cénanten, i telpeva hendi,   
They see me, the silvery eyes,   
  
ve cennente i cuivie Quendi.   
as they saw the wakening Elves.   
  
Alasse antar i menelmíri,   
Joy the heavenly jewels give [me],   
  
laitan mi anvanye líri.   
I praise [them] in the fairest songs.   
  
Oiale ná i silme vinya;   
Forever is the moonlight new;   
  
tíranyes sí vi Quende minya,   
I watch them now as the first Elf [did]   
  
vi minya Cuiviéneno   
as the first [one] of Cuiviénen   
  
i cenne cala eleno.   
who saw [the] light of a star.   
  
  
  
  
tuile   
spring   
  
ma cenilye Anar acala   
do you see the Sun shine   
  
ma hlarilye filit alire   
do you hear a bird sing   
  
íre tuile tule ara le?   
when the spring comes beside you?   
  
[ ma - an interrogative element used for question-forming, see newwords; acala, alire (and atyulta, asúya, atyale, alala below) - bare verbal stems with the a-prefix, such formation is used, Tolkien notes in MC:223, when after verbs as hear or see; cf. Helge Fauskanger's notes on Markirya poem ]   
  
Anar lauca, haire filit-ómar   
the Sun warm, far bird-voices   
  
laica salque arwa venya holmeo   
a green grass with fresh odour   
  
fanyar luini hellesse, en!   
white clouds upon blue sky, yonder!   
  
vanye, vanye lóti linquilie   
fair, fair flowers of many colors   
  
[ holme, derived from the stem ÑOL, might be a misreading for *ñolme, however I use here the former; arwa - "in control of, possessing", followed by the genitive, therefore arwa holmeo; *linquilie - pl. of *linquilea "of many colors", see newwords ]   
  
ma cenilye alda atyulta   
do you see a tree stand up   
  
ma hlarilye súre asúya   
do you hear a wind breathe   
  
íre i vinya lúme sinome sí?   
when the new time [is] here now?   
  
[ *tyulta "stand up", see newwords ]   
  
heldasse aldaron vanwa, súre mi olwar   
a nakedness of trees [is] lost, a wind [is] in branches   
  
queni mótar titte latinassen   
people labor on small fields   
  
helca ar lauca vilya, rossi, rossi   
cold and warm air, dews, dews   
  
caline auri, elene lómi tulir   
light days, starry nights come   
  
[ *heldasse "nakedness", see newwords; latinassen pl. loc. of latina, the nominalized adj. "cleared, open" in order to mean *"a field, an open"; elene pl. of adj. elena "of the stars", here translated as "starry" ]   
  
ma cenilye hína atyale   
do you see a child play   
  
ma hlarilye hína alala   
do you hear a child laugh   
  
ar ma amorta órelya?   
and does it uplift your heart?   
  
híni mallessen, vendi, seldor   
children in streets, girls, boys   
  
celvar, olvar, atani nostar, ela!   
animals, plants, humans beget, look!   
  
linte rámar, vanye lossi, calime hendi   
swift wings, fair blossoms, bright eyes  
  
vanima, vanima, vanima, vanima   
beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful 


	2. Next Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own the twins. So there!  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The first thing Elrohir saw was the woman, kneeling next to his brother, forcing mead down his throat. Her brown hair seemed to have blonde and streaks in it, as the firelight caught strands.   
  
She looked up as he moved, and smiled. "'Quel undome." //Good evening//  
  
"Quel undome." He sat up stiffly. "How is my brother?"  
  
"Looking better." Standing, she came over. "Lle anta yulna en alu?" //Do you need a drink of water//  
  
Elrohir smiled sheepsly, and replied. "Amin fauka. Can I help?" //I am thirsty//  
  
"No, rest."Aranel brought over a mug of steaming tea, and sat next to him, holding hers in both her hands.  
  
They sat like that for a while, watching the fire, both looking dreamy and relaxed until Elrohir turned to her.  
  
"How is he really?" His face caught her look of surprise, before she sighed.  
  
"Sick. He will need to rest, as will you."  
  
Elrohir went to argue, but a yawn escaped, unusual for elves. He smiled, and nodded. "Prehaps you are right."  
  
"Sleep." Aranel stood up, and gave him a extra blanket. "There is no need to worry tonight. The spiders and wargs will stay where it is warm.  
  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
The day was bitter and cold. Aranel had dissapeared into the woods on her horse, early in the morning, leaving them only a note, and food.  
  
Elladan picked it up, and read. "It will not snow for a few days, so it will be safe for you to return home today. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. Aranel." //May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown //   
  
"She did not say goodbye?"  
  
"Who is Aranel?" Elladan asked. "I remeber a sweet voice. Was it her?"  
  
"Prehaps." Elrohir sat down on a rough chair, and looked around at the rough furnature, and the shabby place. "She is a half-elf...This is no place for a lady."  
  
They fell quiet, listing to the sounds outside. Even with their elvish hearing, not a bird or animal could be heard.  
  
"Tis a place no elf would enjoy living in." Elladan added. "Why does she live here, do you think?"  
  
"Prehaps it is not for us to be wondering, brother."  
  
"Prehaps." Elrohir sighed, as he looked around. "Shall we go home?"  
  
"Aye." 


End file.
